Unspoken
by aubrieta
Summary: A small glimpse into the inner world shared by Kadaj and Yazoo, and a small appearance by Loz! Takes place during Advent Children.


Warning: Incest, I think that these three young men live by a separate code from the rest of us, the world as we know it does not exist for them. If they can find comfort in each other, then so be it!

Kadaj closed his eyes and lifted his face as hot water streamed down over him. It had been a long day and the comforting feel of warmth on his skin was most welcome.

Slumping against the shower wall, he breathed in the steamy air and for just a little while, allowed his mind to go blank, his body, still. Moments like these were rare these days. His search for Mother had become all consuming, his thoughts of her never leaving his mind for more than a few minutes at a time, and he was tired, they all were.

As Kadaj straightened, the inner dialogue in his head began again; ' Where are they hiding Mother... if only we still had those two Turks...the president knows more than he is admitting...oh, I _know_ that we're close to finding her! ' On and on, the thoughts whirled through his head endlessly, like a tornado in his mind.

Squeezing shampoo into his hand the boy quickly lathered thick, silver hair as he continued to think about tomorrow's plans. When the last of the soap had disappeared down the drain, he stood a bit longer as the hot torrent poured down around him.

Kadaj knew that he shouldn't linger too long… when he allowed himself to rest… when his plans and actions were put on hold, dark thoughts and fears had begun to surface in his mind. It was something that he couldn't seem to drive away and he had begun to dread and fear these spells above all else. So much depended on him, everything depended on him!

Quickly turning off the taps, he emerged from the shower and felt the first familiar pricks of anxiety as they began to take hold of him. Toweling away the water from his hair, he studied his face in the mirror.'You look like a kid… soft and scared, you will never succeed at this!', blurted the unwanted voice in his head. A tight pain suddenly gathered in his chest as he struggled to drive away the confusion and clear his head.

The boy looked into his own troubled, tired eyes, the furrowed brow and tightly held little mouth. Tears began to form and pool over his eyelids , a lower lip to quiver. It was all too much, just too much!

"This is _not_ happening again !", he muttered, and with a supreme effort of will, Kadaj swiped at his eyes, took a deep breath, and strutted, naked, out of the bathroom.

This was just another typical hotel room; two large beds, a table and chairs, a dresser, closet, and television. They all looked the same to Kadaj.

Yazoo looked up from where he sat cleaning his gun. His knowing eyes read his brother's mood instantly and he quickly looked back down to his work.

"How was the shower, Kadaj? Did you leave me any hot water?"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"'He _is_ in a mood', thought Yazoo as he finished rubbing oil into the mechanism of the second gun.

"Where did Loz go?", queried the boy, looking around for his bag of clothes.

"Went out to play for a bit. He'll be back in a few hours", the elder responded.

It was often like this that the two brothers would share a quiet night together. Loz, the eldest and more social of the three , regularly left them behind to find a bit of entertainment in the town. Yazoo had no interest in socializing, and Kadaj, well, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to waste his time on strangers.

Kadaj ruffled through his pack impatiently, searching for something clean to wear. Finally giving up, he sat down on the side of the bed in his towel. His eyes settled on Yazoo as the elder boy rubbed oil onto the gleaming weapon.

With a slight tilt of his head, Kadaj's eyes became heavy as he was mesmerized by Yazoo's methodical, careful handling of the gun. 'Patient, steady, and dependable as always', thought Kadaj, observing his brother perform the familiar ritual.

Yazoo had been perhaps the _only_ calming and constant presence in Kadaj's short life. As he sat watching his brother work, the boy felt soothed somehow. Yazoo always seemed able to put his fears to rest, even without words.

When the task was finished and the oiled guns had been returned to their holsters, Yazoo rose, looking about the room for his own bag, in preparation for his shower. Finding sleep pants and a t-shirt, he made his way toward the bathroom, but as he passed his brother, still sitting quietly on the bed, he made a quick turn and sat down next to him.

They sat silently for awhile, listening to the sounds of the city as they filtered in through the walls of their quiet room.

They sat shoulder to shoulder, comfortable in their silence. The world outside the door had never been meant for them. They understood this. It seemed that they were just passing through this place briefly, and it wasn't for them to ponder.

As Yazoo began to stand, Kadaj's hand shot out, grabbing a thick handful of his brother's long, silver hair and holding it tightly in his fist. Looking over at his younger brother, Yazoo considered him.

"What is it brother? Do you require something?"

Kadaj's brows gathered together over accusing eyes and Yazoo just smiled back at him. "You know what I want Yazoo, why must you always act like you don't?"

The elder boy folded an arm around his younger brother, drawing him closer, and Kadaj leaned in, resting his wet head into Yazoo's chest.

"Shall I fuck you Kadaj? Is that it?"

"Shut up Yazoo, and just do it…I don't feel like playing tonight!"

Yazoo "hmmphed" and began to rub his hand over Kadaj's smooth back, the smile still present as his eyes closed. His hand slowly wandered downward until it found the place, and with his fingers still slick with gun oil he began to rub the boy's small opening.

Kadaj 's breathing began to quicken and he leaned more heavily into his brother's shoulder, taking in the scent of gun oil and leather and the sweetness of Yazoo himself. His arms grasped hard around Yazoo's waist.

"Do it now Yazoo, I want it now!" came the demand from the younger boy.

"Kadaj, but I'm only trying to make this good for you, don't you know that…"

"Now! Don't try my patience Yazoo!"

The older brother stood then, and with a teasing look in his green eyes, very slowly unzipped his leather jacket, letting it slip off of his shoulders to the floor. Kadaj waited as patiently as was possible as the same was done with the boots and the leather pants.

The boy looked up into his brother's smiling eyes, and then his own began to travel downward, taking in the elder's beautiful, well made body, the skin so like his own, fair and soft and perfect. When he came to the plump cock, the younger reached out with both arms, catching Yazoo's hips and pulling him forward. The lovely cock was within reach now and the boy extended his tongue to taste.

Yazoo peered down, as if indifferent, but Kadaj could feel his brother's skin warming, his pulse beginning to race, and when next his eyes looked up to meet his brother's, they were full of desire.

Yazoo bent forward to give Kadaj's pink mouth a wet lick, and their tongues collided in a sloppy, wet kiss. Climbing back onto the bed, Yazoo placed his hands on Kadaj's hips, coming up close behind him.

"About time" admonished the younger.

"Shhh!", was the only response.

With the tip of his nose, Yazoo ruffled through the boy's silver hair until soft skin was exposed and he was able to brush his lips softly against the back of Kadaj's neck. He smelled so sweetly of soap and shampoo, and a wet tongue began to lick and kiss and bite down gently, making Kadaj squirm and press back with his bottom into Yazoo's nearby erection.

"Yazoo! Please, do it now!"

"Yes, yes, I'm just getting to it. Just a minute! ", and he pressed his cock to the boy's rosy opening and pushed slowly, carefully entering into the tight warmth.

Yazoo was quite cold and violent when he needed to be, but for this boy that he loved, he could be nothing but gentle now.

When his cock was completely inside and Kadaj had begun to press back again, Yazoo began to thrust, slowly at first, gaining momentum as the two moved together. They could read each other's minds in oh so many ways and this was no different. They rutted with perfect syncopation, hot and breathless as they moved together. Yazoo reached around to grasp Kadaj's cock firmly in his hand, and in a short time, both were at the point of no return.

"Yazoo…Yazoo…ahh!" Hot cum exploded from his cock, spattering the bed, and Yazoo held on until the boy had collapsed forward, his face buried in the pillow, breathing hard.

"Ohh, ohh yessss…!" Yazoo gasped, and thrusting as hard as he could, the ecstasy suddenly overtook him as he leaned heavily over his brother.

They lay together then, as their breathing slowed and their hearts steadied. Long arms wrapped around the younger, the younger curling perfectly into the elder's body. No words were spoken, there was no need, and there they remained until both had finally succumbed to a blessedly, thoughtless sleep.

Several hours later, a slightly drunk Loz opened the door to the hotel room and stumbled in. The room was dark, lit only by the light from outside as it filtered through the blinds. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Loz was able to make out two forms huddled together in the bed by the window. Snorting with quiet amusement, he shook his head and went straight to the other empty bed, collapsing without undressing, and falling into a deep sleep immediately.

Within minutes, the only thing to be heard in the room were the sounds of soft, steady breathing, an occasional snore, and the ringing of a distant clock as it rang out, counting out the hours until the dawn.

OK, phew, I've got that out of my system! Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
